1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cork extractor for corks of bottles of champagne, sparkling wine, prosecco, cider or the like, wherein a build-up portion of the cork surrounds the front side of the bottleneck while a driving collar of the cork extractor engages the build-up portion of the cork from beneath for pulling out the cork, wherein the driving collar is liftable by means of an actuating means shaped as a lever or spindle drive in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the bottle relative to an abutment collar supported by the bottle.
2. Background Art
Cork extractors of this type having a swivel lever are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,613 and EP 0 291 546. EP 0 229 560 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,338 describe cork extractors of this type, wherein the actuating means is designed as a thread arrangement.
All known solutions share the disadvantage of either not allowing an attractive design or being difficult to handle.